Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. To see the the pictures that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the 'archive' page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more than one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violaters of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove votes by other users that you don't like. * If you are a new nominater or voter, please read the Voting Tips. * Only three images are allowed per month. This is so the nomination will not be cluttered. *Do not support your own images. * When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. Only pick images of high-quality, which means that they are bright and either a DVD rip or iTunes Widescreen screencap. To see what constitutes as high quality, please read this quote from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, referring to the brightness and popping colors that make up the show: for March 2010 *'Info:' Uploaded by (Topher). Nominated by (The Flash {talk} 20:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC)). * Support: '''GO CANDACE! This is such a funny picture! -TheFairlyOddParents * '''Support: As nominator; image is both visually impressive, bright and colorful, and captures the ridiculousness of the series' humor. The Flash {talk} 20:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) * Support: '''I find this image hilaruius and truly shows how crazy Candace is. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 20:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) * '''Comment: Dude! Flash, stop supporting your own nominations! I'm not a member and I know that's wrong! Read the rules or leave the wiki! :*Whoever you are you are ludicrously misinformed. You are allowed to support images you nominated, just not ones you uploaded! Please, people, read the rules more carefully and stop chastising me over doing absolutely nothing wrong. The Flash {talk} 20:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: '''If you're not a member, then don't edit anything. And Flash isn't doing anything wrong with supporting his own nomination. He's a big contributer and very important to the wiki, so he can't leave. Sign up, or stop editing, alright? [[User:Kittyfire|~Kittyfire''' My World ]]21:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Thank you for the rebuttal, Kittyfire; I appreciate it. :) * Support: 'I support this photo because of the lighting contrast and bright vibrant colors. But I have a question for Flash though. When 98.185.40.191 nominated this photo, you got mad at him for changing it and didn't support it. How can you support it now? 23:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :*I never got "mad" at anyone. I only opposed this image because I preferred a different nominee. You were clearly misinformed. 'The Flash {talk} 20:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: '''I love this pic. It's sooo funny and random! This is definately a winner!!! Paul II *'Support:' I like how the pic is so bright.--Randompnfnerd 15:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *Support: Very funny and random!! Yes! B.Cor 23:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Info:' This picture was nominated for December 2009 but was not selected. However, this does not disqualify it for later nominations such as this one. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :*'REPLY: I never said it wasn't ineligible. I just asked a simple question Is that wrong? 00:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :* '''Update: This is just an observation since there's nothing in the rules either way about it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: '''I think this pic is soooo.... funny! When so this scene I started laughing so hard! Awesomeboy211 01:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: When i saw the episode and saw this scene i was laugh ALOT oh and note I think that the duck had bad luck that day.... *'''Support: This is hilarious!!! User:qrs22 02-24-2010 6:38 PM CST *Comment: Hey Flash, I get that you Supported your own nomination, but why do you always have to oppose the other nominees, why not just leave them alone? *Because they are of poor quality when I oppose them and I state my opinion. And that is all. The Flash {talk} 21:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment:' I like the picture, but it's hard to laugh at, unless you watch the episode. The nice water textures and vibrant colors make up, so overall, it's a good picture. *Oppose: Flash since you do it I will too. I don't see any comedic elements in this picture, the poor duck! And where are the coloring textures, just blurry and the shades contrast! You inspired me to be honest even if it's mean :) . *Oppose: What angry guy said XD ! ---- *'Info:' Uploaded by (Wummer). Nominated by (TheBaljeatle). * Support: It's a cute Phineas/Isabella shot. I like it. Smilez221 "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." "Can it, keyboy!" "Then allow me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Sora, Hades, and Hercules, from Kingdom Hearts II. "A line is a dot that went for a walk" Paul Klee 21:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *Nice and well, HD, and, NICE!!!!-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 23:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *''Oppose: Now that I read Flash's comment, I realize that it isn't the best choice. 00:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *'''Oppose: Dark and raggy. It may be HD and widescreen, but once again is far to dark, dull, and simply poor quality. There's a better, brighter version of the image somewhere, I've seen before. If possible, anyone with photoshop able to sharpen the contrast? The Flash {talk} 20:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *'Support': While it is a bit dark and raggy, I think the brighter colours (i.e. the sunset, Isa's bow, Phineas's hair, etc) stand out even in this dull shot. Is it possible we could get an HD shot? Mrs. Martella Um, hello? 02:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) **'Comment': Now that we have a better quality photo, a PNG instead of a JPEG, I have more reason to support it. Also, anonymous users need to get an account or stop editing. [[User:American che|'American che' I love you, Phineas!]] Um, hello? 00:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment': Using Mrs. Martella's photoshopped version I reuploaded it (this time Isabella is blushing) using some advanced lighting affects, I'm starting to think it was a bad picture choice on my part. TheBaljeatle *'Comment': Changed it to original png image instead of the edited one. Isabella did not blush in that scene! Knarrow02 22:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: '''The bright colors do stand out in this shot. Plus, it's a wonderful Phineas/Isabella picture. Black Spiderman 15:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: Like the romantic element in this picture. And the color combination is great. Phineas18 *'Oppose: '''This is a really cute shot (but not that much), but the colours are very dull. Where are all the exciting oranges and purples? The sand texture is completely out of place, and the characters look just stiff. ~ Wondercrow 11:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *Comment: Uh.... isn't the point of taking a picture to get a still image? Of course the characters look stiff, everything in the picture is! :*'Reply: There's a difference between "still" and "stiff" picture. But that episode had a few stiff scenes, so maybe it's not that shocking. ~ Wondercrow 12:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' It's just so adorable how can you not? *'Support: '''Actually, I think the muted colors are appropriate for this picture. If you read the quote on the top of the page, he says the "backgrounds are a much more realistic depiction of the world" and the sunset sky looks real enough. *Support: I don't know why they are so cute together when they aren't even together! Plus nice solid colors in the sunset and their clothes! *Support: Do I have to say it? Great picture colors, cute scene! *Support: Lots of cool colors like blue and purple, smooth too. And I can't forget the adorable Isabella! She is such a darlin' (LOL western talk)! *Support: Go Phinibella! Nice colors, good scene choice! ---- *'Info:' Uploaded by (Pixarmc). Nominated by ([[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire''' My World ]]21:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC). * Support: And A Partridge On A Perry! -There is only '''One' Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 16:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC)'' * Oppose: I like the photo. But this is too blurry and elongated. Plus, it's out of season. 23:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Too blurry, to elongated, and generally of "meh" quality. The Flash {talk} 20:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *'''Oppose: '''Too big and blurry.Phineas18